general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Scorpio-Drake
Robin Scorpio-Drake is the daughter of Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane and also the sister of PCPD detective James Scorpio. Storylines In March 2017, she and Sonny were granted immunity to testify in court against Olivia Jerome. At the trial, Liv's defense attorney was Nora Buchanan. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals *Held against her will at Cassadine Island by Jerry Jacks again in a conspiracy with Paul Hornsby, Ava Jerome, Franco Baldwin, and Johnny Zacchara after her longtime best friend Sonny had been disabled Nov-Dec 21, 2015 *Kidnapped by Olivia Jerome in revenge for Cesar Faison 3-10, 2017 Relationships |-|Family= *Peter August - Robin's maternal half-brother *Anna Devane - Robin's mother *Gabriel Devane - Robin's maternal uncle (deceased) *Lindsay Devane - Robin's maternal aunt (deceased) *Thomas Devane maternal grandfather (deceased) *Emma Drake - Robin's daughter with Patrick *Patrick Drake - ex-husband *Georgie Jones - Robin's cousin by marriage of Mac and Felicia (deceased) *Maxie Jones - Robin's cousin by marriage of Mac and Felicia *Alex Marick - Robin's paternal uncle *Felicia Scorpio - Robin's paternal aunt by marraige *James Scorpio - Robin's brother *Mac Scorpio - Robin paternal uncle *Myrtle Scorpio - Robin's cousin *Robert Scorpio - Robin's father *Noah Scorpio-Drake - Robin's son with Patrick |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Her mother's best friend and Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Scott Baldwin *Serena Baldwin - Scott Baldwin's daughter *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Charlotte Cassadine - Her daughter Emma's new friend *Nikolas Cassadine - (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua - Judge in criminal/civil court *Lucy Coe *Avery Corinthos - Sonny's daughter with Ava *Carly Corinthos - Sonny's wife *Michael Corinthos - Sonny's adoptive son *Morgan Corinthos - Sonny's son with Carly (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Robin's longtime best friend *Alexis Davis - Her lawyer Ric's ex-wife *Kristina Davis *Nicolas Dean *Naomi Dreyfus *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Rocco Falconeri *Russell Green *James Horowitz - Judge in criminal/civil court *Jasper Jacks *Kiki Jerome *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's daughter with Alexis and Sonny's niece *Ric Lansing - Half-brother of her longtime best friend Sonny, later became friends after Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis during Ric's time as District Attorney; now Robin's lawyer *Janice Lomax - Former mayor of Port Charles *Andre Maddox *Sam McCall *Danny Morgan *Jason Morgan *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Amanda Quartermaine - Nicolas and Molly's daughter, Alan and Monica's granddaughter *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Molly Quartermaine *Nicolas Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine *Natalie Rawles *Heather Roth - Judge in criminal/civil court *Horace Sanchez *Katie Sloane - Kyle's daughter with an unknown woman *Jake Spencer - Elizabeth's son with Jason and Franco's stepson *Luke Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Damian Spinelli *Ellie Trout *David Walters - Monica's ex-boyfriend and judge in criminal/civil court *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Franco Baldwin - Heather's son with Scott, bores a striking resemblance to Jerry Jacks *Hayden Barnes - Robin's look-alike *Nelle Benson *Raymond Berlin - Hayden Barnes' father and Robert's look-alike *Michael Carson *Helena Cassadine - Faison's accomplice (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - Spinelli's evil counterpart - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Brad Cooper *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Hadley - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - When Paul went after Sonny when he was trying to rescue T.J., now after Sonny's business under Jerry's orders (incarcerated) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - Robin's captor; now going after Sonny's business along with Paul Hornsby, but sentenced given a life sentence to Pentonville Penitentiary (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome - When Ava visited Patrick revealing that Carlos saw Robin alive *Julian Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Lisa Niles - (deceased) *Liesl Obrecht - Ellie's evil counterpart (incarcerated) *Shawn Phillips *Cassandra Pierce *Grant Putnam *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge - Olivia Jerome's accomplice from South Africa who bores an uncanny resemblance to Valentin Cassadine *Jeffrey Scribner *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) *Frank Smith - (deceased) *Erich Sydney *Heather Webber - Faison's former accomplice, Franco's biological mother, and Jake's step-grandmother *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio